Cheryl Hecox
Cheryl Hecox, also known as Ian's Mom or Mrs. Hecox, is one of the supporting protagonists and, occasionally, a minor antagonist in the Smosh franchise. She is Ian's mother. Background Cheryl gave birth to Ian on November 30, 1987, but it is currently unknown what happened in her life between that and the events of Smosh. However, her real name doesn't appear in the Smosh videos. Anthony and everybody else call her Ian's Mom; even Ian himself doesn't know her real name and thinks that it is Mom. Her first name has never been mentioned before, but it's most likely Gretchen. In "Left Handed," Cheryl died by being shot by a mugger (who was mugging Ian), though somehow came back to life after the events of the episode. In "Hardcore Max 2," she appears as Hardcore Max's mom, though it is unknown if Hardcore Max is an actual son of Mrs. Hecox. In "Evil Fortune Cookie!", she tried to make money by creating a website called IanAndAnthonyAreGay.com, but the plot failed after Anthony refused to marry Ian, saying Ian needed help and left. This was followed by Ian crying, "FINE! I WOULD'VE JUST DIVORCED YOU ANYWAY!" She has been shown to have two friends, one of which is crazy. When she saw Ian as an old man, she believed he "moo-lested" (molested) her son, then chased him into the bar while having the time to call in two friends to kick old Ian's butt. In "Killer Teddy Bear," when Ian enters the house, a girl named "Ashley" calls Ian on the phone. Anthony asks him if it is really his mother. In response, Ian denies this, but he is obviously lying. Cheryl also seems to have a relationship with Anthony, as shown in where she was sleeping with him in bed, and in SIRI TRIED TO KILL ME!, where Anthony's door has a sign that says, "ANTHONY'S ROOM. IAN'S MOM ALLOWED." In "REAL DEATH NOTE!", Ian tried to kill Cheryl by writing her name on the Death Note. But he didn't know his mom's actual name for all many years he's been living with her and only wrote the word "MOM" on the Death Note in big capital letters. Ian's mom said that she'll never let Ian know what her real name is. Appearence Cheryl has blonde-gray hair, wears rounded glasses, and is considerably shorter than Ian and Anthony. She is also incapable of acting sarcastic on Smosh. Cheryl is very intelligent and obedient because she was taught how to sit by Ian; but it's unknown if she ever actually sat before, or if she even knew how to sit before then. Personality Cheryl is caring towards her son Ian and loves him a whole bunch. However, despite this, she is also extremely strict against him whenever Ian does something he isn't supposed to do, as seen in "HELP! WE'RE FAT!" when she punches Ian for eating too much; in "Halo Ruined My Life" when she forbids Ian from playing Halo 2 for the rest of the day when she finds out that Ian snuck out of school; and in "XTREME SLEEPOVER!" when she tries to make sure that Ian and Anthony are asleep after 11:00 PM. Mrs. Hecox is sometimes oblivious, as shown in "Food Battle 2010," where she still acts caring to Ian, despite the fact that he just tried to kill her. She's shown to be slightly frustrated that Ian hasn't moved out of her house yet, evidenced in a deleted introduction to the episode "Ian Gets Lucky." She also occasionally plays pranks on Ian, such as in "Anthony's Death" or "EVIL FORTUNE COOKIE!", though Ian often takes these jokes too seriously (in the case of the former) or unintentionally ruins it (in the case of the latter), which further frustrates her. As seen in "Mighty Smoshin POWER RANGERS," she hates dead bodies and freaks out when she sees one (which is really just a normal reaction to most people). Mrs. Hecox appears to play some Pokémon games, as seen in "THE POKEMON MASTER!". She, disguised as a male boss, went through an elaborate scheme to capture Anthony after he caught all 151 Pokemon. In that same episode, she thought that YouTube was a place for skateboarding dog videos. Mrs. Hecox seems to prefer Anthony over her own son. This is evidenced in the episode "THE POKEMON MASTER!", when Ian finds it weird that she never gives him any Christmas presents and asks Ian to ask what Anthony wants for Christmas. She also shows no concern that she shot her own son and convinces Anthony to go snailing with her. Every End Of Food Battle Christmas Specials She Stole Santa's Stuff Until She Returns On A First Smosh Video In Next Year. Appearences * Food Battle 2010 * Food Battle 2012 (as a minor character when she had pork on her face after Anthony blew his egg roll. Also shot by Anthony in Ian's body) Gallery Food_Battle_2010_0021.png|Cheryl in Food Battle 2010 when she sense that Red Hot Chili Pepper was sweet behind the red X FoodBattle201224.png|Cheryl appeared in Food Battle 2012 when she had pork on her face after Anthony blew his egg roll. Trivia * Occasionally, Cheryl is a minor antagonist in the Smosh franchise. * Anthony actually mentions Cheryl more than Ian does. * Even though she isn't, Anthony, as well as a few other characters, often views Cheryl as as a very hot and attractive love interest. * Cheryl never seems to be bothered by using offensive language, like one time she called Ian "pussy!". * In the description for Your Dumb. I'm Dumber, it is revealed her real name is Sharon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Hecox Family Category:Deceaseds